1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a group-III nitride semiconductor laser device.
2. Background Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-3660) discloses a technology for a group-III nitride semiconductor laser device to achieve a low threshold current on a semi-polar surface of a support of the hexagonal group-III nitride. A c-axis of the hexagonal group-III nitride tilts toward an m-axis on the semi-polar surface. First and second fractured faces constituting as a laser cavity intersect the m-n plane. The group-III nitride semiconductor laser device includes a laser waveguide extending along an intersection line between the m-n plane and the semi-polar surface. The group-III nitride semiconductor laser device having such a structure can emit light causing an interband transition which can achieve a low threshold current. The first surface of the laser structure is opposite to the second surface. The first and second fractured faces extend from the edge of the first surface to the edge of the second surface. The formation of the first and second fractured faces does not involve dry-etching. The formation of the first and second fractured faces differs from conventional cleavage planes such as a c-plane, m-plane, and a-plane. Additionally, in association with technology to Patent Literature 1, a technology is known as is disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1 (“Semipolar (10-1-1) InGaN/GaN Laser Diodes on Bulk GaN Substrates”, Anurag TYAGI, Hong ZHONG, Roy B. CHUNG, Daniel F. FEEZELL, Makoto SAITO, Kenji FUJITO1, James S. SPECK, Steven P. DENBAARS, and Shuji NAKAMURA, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 46, No. 19, 2007. pp. L444-L445).